


Angelic Sins

by RenjiRin69



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 22:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenjiRin69/pseuds/RenjiRin69





	Angelic Sins

Made for a friend @CDawnB 

*SPLASH*

I awake to freezing water being poured on me. Thrashing, trying to get free but to no avail, my arms were tied behind the chair that I was strapped to. I open my eyes to see only darkness, I was blindfolded.

"Wake up you scum, the master will be here soon."

I cough on the water that was poured on me and I shiver at the cold. I hear a door open.

"Master, She still doesn't talk, maybe you can assist?"

I felt a hand touch my leg, I try to thrash but the bindings wouldn't budge.

"Now [F/N], please try to cooperate, it's been two weeks, your power is strong, so help me and I'll help you."

This man wanted my power, that is why I'm here. My power is persuasion, if I look into ones eyes their fate is set.

"My my, you have such beautiful hair, I wish I knew if your eyes matched but I know better."

My hair was black at the top and it faded into a blue at the bottom. It was true that my eyes did the same.

"Please let me go."

"Oh, so she does talk, your voice is very persuasive as well, so beautiful." 

I felt a hand cup my chin, but I turn away and grit my teeth. I suddenly felt a blade run across my upper torso, cutting my shirt to shreds. I cringe while they laugh. I wanted to use my true power but they are too filthy to see such purity. I am an Angel, but it is a little different because I don't match the description. I am a rare angel that was beleived as exstinct. I was removed from my thoughts when I hear a bang and screams, I hear the boss, 

"Who are you?"

"I am the queens guard dog you scum, and before I dispose of you let me tell you something. Do you know why no one knows of the queens guard dog?"

I could smell it...a demon was here, it smelt of blood, but then I smell something else...Sweets? Like cake, how strange. The mob boss was trembling, I could sense his fear.

"Why, Why have I never heard of you?"

"Because dead men tell no tales."

Then I heard screams until he was dead. I was slightly exposed from my wet ripped shirt. I felt filthy, unclean, bad. I suddenly felt a knife cut my bindes and I rub my wrists, then I felt warmth. It was a coat.

"Sebastian, note this for the queen, this gang was taking in women, take her to the manor and let her get some rest and something to eat, she looks deprived. Once she is well enough we can question her, that's an order."

"Yes, my lord."

The demon picked me up and took off my blindfold. I looked into his reddish pink eyes and they began to glow. Demons aren't beautiful, but he was. He smiled.

"Rest now my dear, you're safe now."

Once I heard those words I was out like a light.

Sebastian POV

I took off her blindfold, but to be honest, it was quite suiting on this young thing. She opened her eyes and my eyes started to glow. I was at loss for words, such beauty. Her eyes glowed a slightly brighter blue. She can''t be human, but what was she? I can't read her mind...How interesting and troubling at the same time, my interest carried on.

"Young Master?"

"What is it?"

The young lady was asleep in the carriage.

"This girl is hard to read, it's troubling. I don't think she is human, her eyes say so."

"So are you saying that she is like Finny, Baldroy, or Mei-rin in a way?"

"I'm not sure yet Young Master, but when I conclude on some research I will inform you."

"See that you do...How troubling."

"....Indeed."

We reached the Young Earl's Manor so I wake her up to take her up to a spare room and sit her down and run a bath for her. 

'I wonder if she is undressing in there.'

I smirk to myself, the Young Master would throw a temper tantrum if I engaged in such an act with her. But she fasinates me, she clearly isn't human. I pushed my thoughts when I hear a knock; How strange, I can nowmally sense others sooner.

"Yes, M'Lady, your bath is ready."

[F/N] POV

I enter with a robe on, exhausted. I'm not sure if I can even bathe properly.

"Thank you sir, but I don't know if I can, I am still very weak."

He replies, "Well then I will have to assist you, after all the Young Master ordered me to get you better."

I flush since he was talking flithy, an Angel getting bathed by a demon, that was unheard of. I feel blood from my wounds seep through the robe.

"My eyes will not wander love, let me help you."

He smiled a devilish grin, I nod nervously and he helps me disrobe. I hissed as the fabric hits open wounds.

"M'Lady, Your back, your wounds. I'll get you a first aid kit right away, wait here."

He runs off and in an instant he is back to doctor me up. The stinging antibiotics were toleratable, then he moves me to the shower to sit on a stool and washes my back.

"My My, your wounds have healed already except for two on your back.... M'Lady, if I may ask, what is your name?"

The wounds on my back will always be there because that is where my wings are hidden.

"[Full Name], May I ask yours?"

"Sebastian Michaelis M'Lady, forgive my rudeness for not introducing myself sooner."

I huff and take the sponge from him to wash myself.

"It's okay."

"M'Lady, are you sure you don't need me to help clean you?"

I blush, "It's fine...Just watch to make sure I don't fall-wait don't watch-I mean ugh."

I turn crimson, "I got what you meant my dear, I'm not a pervert."

I scoff, "Whatever, all demons are perverts."

I stiffen at my own words once I realized what I said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean M'Lady?"

He looked stressed, "It's okay Sebastian, I know a demon when I see one, I could smell you once you entered the room where you saved my life. You actually proved me wrong, you don't seem bad like most demons, but you are still a pervert."

He was still in shock slightly but I make my eyes glow and look into his to maybe persuay him but his eyes only glow red back at me.

"M'Lady, I normally can read minds but I can't sense anything from you, and when your eyes glow I feel strange. Almost like I'm being persuaded by kindness but I know better. So M'Lady, what is your power, who or what are you?"

I sit up and he helps me into the bath.

"Persuasion is my power, but I'll go into depth on a later date, oh and call me [F/N], this M'Lady disturbes me."

"Yes [F/N]."

Once I was done, Sebastian helps me dry and get dressed. I began to walk until he picks me up bridal style.

"Oi, what in heaven?!"

"Oh no [F/N], we certainly won't be there, I'm just carrying you to bed."

After sitting me down he leaves to bring some food in, which smelled amazing. I scarf it down and once I'm full he takes my plate and eating utensils and leaves. He knocks on the door a few minutes later.

"I bid you goodnight my dear [F/N]."

"Goodnight Sebastian."

He covers me up and pecks my forehead with his cold lips. I noticed a blush on the demons pale features, it was faint though. He says goodnight and I quickly do so.

Sebastian POV

Once she is in bed I take my leave, I feel strange, my cold body is warm, I felt my cheek heat up. I worry she is frail and pure as the falling snow. I want to know more about her. She knows me as a demon, but would she accept my true form.

'Sebastian get ahold of yourself, just because she knows doesn't mean that she accepts you or that she likes you in a romantic way. But she is so beautiful and I'm disgusting, repulsive, filthy.'

I lie in bed waiting for sleep that I knew wouldn't come for demons don't need sleep. But with [F/N] on my mind, maybe resting in thought of her would relax me.

Next Morning  
[F/N] POV

I awoke suddenly from a knock, "Come in."

I see the child from before enter my room, I jump out of bed still in my nightwear.

"Good morning sir, a pleasure, thank you for saving my life. I will be on my way whenever necessary."

I looked up and saw Sebastian by the boy's side looking slightly worried at what the young man had to say.

"First of all let me introduce myself, I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and I own this manor, secondly I do not wish for you to leave. Actually Sebastian informed me of your skill and I wish to utilize your skill and work for me as my maid."

I blush when Sebastian holds up a skimpy maid uniform. I am rather happy, I would love to stay and actually learn more about this demon butler, but that outfit is impure.

"I apologize in advance if you believe this to be indecent, but I assure you that my butler will keep an eye on you for your safety, Sebastian are we clear, that's an order."

Sebastian smirks at me and my cheeks get warmer, damn this demon.

"Oh and [F/N], meet me in my study for a game of chess once you are ready."

"But I have never played."

"Then I'll have to teach you."

"Okay then."

They left and I got dressed in the uniform and I am beet red, the underwear is lacy and the skirt leaves little to be unseen, it also pushes up my breasts so much to where I thought they would pop out. 

'So embarrassing,' I thought. I reach his study and knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"I-It's [F/N] Earl Phantomhive, you requested my presence?"

"Come in."

I entered the room, "And call me Ciel when you're here with me."

I nod taking a seat and looking at the chess board then at Ciel, 

"Umm, what do I do?"

He explained how to play but it was still tricky. We played for what felt like forever, then I made my move and Sebastian applauded me and Ciel was shocked.

"Congratulations [F/N], you beat our young master at his own game."

My eyes widen, "Eh, I'm so sorry Ciel."

Ciel was still in shock gripping the table, "I-Impossible...How did."

"Now now my young lord, don't go and throw a temper tantrum in front of [F/N]."

Ciel huffs and bows in defeat, "I am looking forward to another game with you [F/N], now for other business, Sebastian, fetch us some snacks."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel crossed his legs as Sebastian left the room, looking at me.

"So now that I have you alone [F/N], what are your true feelings for my butler."

I blush slightly and he huffs, "You need to be warned ahead of time that he is not what he seems."

"I know, I know that he is a demon, and I also know that you are under contract with him."

He stood up in shock, "H-How...Did Sebastian-"

"It's alright Ciel, I am no enemy so rest assured."

Ciel sat back down, "I have been informed about you already but I would like for you to inform me with your own words."

I told him the same thing that I told Sebastian, "And asked for my true form, I can't say or tell you much but I will say that if a time comes when I have to use my true form....I will not hesitate to protect this manor."

He seemed pleased with my resolve, "Well I'm not sure if it's your persuasion powers at work but it seems that you have a strong resolve, but I can't help but be curious of your true form. So I suppose I can wait."

Sebastian comes in with the snacks and some sweets, "Here you are my lord."

We ate snacks together until he dismissed me and told me to tour the manor on my own and meet the other servants and get to know them. I wandered around and I heard a loud crash so I went to view the source of the noise, turning the corner I find another maid with glasses with shattered plates covering the floor.

"Excuse me miss, could I be of assistance?"

"Why yes you may."

SHe turned and looked at me closely and she got a nosebleed, making me slightly nervous.

"I'm so sorry miss, I have never seen you before and I have not been informed about you."

I smile angelically, "My name is [Full Name], and I have been assigned as maid number 2, a pleasure and a blessing to meet you."

She blushed, "Oh my you are so pretty, yes you are. My name is Mey-Rin, and I am the maid number 1 I guess hehe."

I smile back and help her clean up quickly before I take my leave to wander some more. I walked out to the garden and I see a boy with a straw hat, he seemed to be relaxed so I walked casually and tried not to startle the boy.

"Umm, hello."

He jumped nearly 10 feet, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

He looked at me and chuckled, "No, it's alright, I didn't mean to frighten you from you frightening me."

I smile, "I'm new here, so I am touring the manor."

He perked up, "My name is Finny and welcome to the Phantomhive Manor."

"A pleasure and my name is [Full Name]."

"Such a pretty name, well I better get back to the gardening."

I wave and walk around to spot a large hound, it spots me and runs full speed until it is almost to me and transforms into a naked human. I chuckle at the hound as he cuddles into my lap, whining for a treat.

"Who's a good boy?"

He was panting and excited at my presence, making me giggle. I hand him a treat since angels usually keep a spare bag of treats for such hounds. I hear an explosion and the hound runs away so I run to the smoke and it looks like it came from the kitchen so I ran inside to see if everyone was alright. I notice Sebastian at the end of the hall so I approach the scene and I see a male with sooty clothes and poofy hair from the explosion. Sebastian was in a fuss with him and asks for the male to leave the kitchen and so he huffs away. He almost passes me but stops.

"Ello, who is this pretty lil thing?"

He had a cigarette hanging between his lips and he looked down my top and his cigarette fell to the floor.

"Umm, My name is [Full Name], a pleasure."

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Nah love, the pleasure is all mine. What brings you 'ere to the Phantomhive Manor this beautiful evening?"

"I-I work here, I started today."

His eyes widened, "You shitting me, SEBASTIAN, you never told me you hired a sexy sheila."

Now it was my turn to blush but then Sebastian flicked him on the head.

"Learn your manners around our new maid Bard."

He rubs the back of his neck and ruffles his own hair, "Sorry 'bout that sheila, I hope we can be friends, I'm the cook. My name is Baldroy, but call me Bard"

I smile, "Of course Bard."

He left to get changed while Sebastian cleaned up after him. I left the scene and I see a man with a cup of tea and he was quite small, I was actually confused. Ciel walked passed me and caught my concern.

"His name is Tanaka, he was my father's butler before Sebastian. He is loyal to the Phantomhive name, he doesn't speak much and does his own thing."

"P-Pleased to meet you Tanaka, My name is [Full Name]."

"Ho...ho....ho"

He continued to drink his tea so I moved on until I was startled by two males. I almost fall but I was caught by the male with white hair.

"Pardon me miss, my apologies."

The purple haired male looked at me, "I don't know you, you should introduce yourself to a prince such as myself."

The white haired male pouted, "My Prince, you should be kinder to women. If you ever want to find a wife you need to not be so stubborn, I'm so sorry madam."

I chuckle and bow my head, "Forgive me, My name is [Full Name] and I am the new maid representing Earl Phantomhive, A pleasure to meet a Prince."

The Purple haired male claps his hands, "Agni, introduce myself."

"I introduce Prince Soma Asman Kadar, the 26th child of the Raja of Bengal."

The name Agni struck me. I walked up to the white haired male and caressed his cheek. I felt his pain, his sins, his heart. I knew who he was now and who he used to be. He looked both shocked and confused.

"Arshad?"

His eyes widen, "H-How did, no that's impossible."

"You were a nobleman born into the Brahman Clan am I right?"

He had the look of un-wanting to hear my words, "How could you possibly know about that?"

Soma runs in front of me, "That man was killed long ago, I killed him with my own hands. This man you see before you is Agni, and he is my right hand."

I smile, "And a good right hand at that. Please forgive my rudeness, I just remember that day quite well."

Both of their eyes widen, "You mean you were there for the hanging?"

I smirk, "Something like that."

Truth was I was there because I knew Soma would save his life for the reason being that Arshad was an evil man but was pure to his regret in the end, so I gave him a second chance at a new life and a new name. I see that they are both doing well.

I bid them good evening and since I toured most of the grounds I took a rest in my room.

[F/N] POV

It had been a few days and I think I was getting the hang of things.

Cleaning and helping everyone with their chores here and there. I was finished with my duties and I noticed Agni and Bard were in the kitchen so I decided to investigate. They were both cooking together which was strange because normally Sebastian was cleaning up the messes that the others made, it was rather troubling to see a demon act as a butler and babysitter.

"Ello [F/N], are you free?"

Bardroy looked stressed, "Yeah, I just finished my duties."

"Good, could you give us a hand?"

I smile and agree to help and Agni was happy as well, "I am sorry for my master's rudeness and my own [F/N]. He is still so young and I was shocked that you knew about my past life, please forgive me and my master."

"Agni...It's like what Prince Soma said, that man before is dead. You started a new life with a new name, and you have redeemed yourself and ridded your sins."

He seemed shocked and hugged my tightly and lifting me off the ground.

"You are so kind [F/N]! Like a goddess."

I squeak since my skirt is short and I turn seeing Bard with a bloody nose, I blush and Agni does as well once he notices the situation.

"Forgive me again [F/N]."

"It's fine Agni, your motives were pure so I forgive you."

We continued to cook and prepare for the meals for this evenings gathering because I was informed that Lady Elizabeth will be attending tonight's ball and things are meant to be perfect for the young lady and the many other important guests that would be attending. 

Sebastian enters the kitchen, "Are things going as planned?"

He saw me in an apron and my normal attire with flour and other kitchen powders on my face and clothes and he chuckles while Agni answers.

"Ahead of schedule thanks to [F/N], she is truly a goddess. I don't know what we would have done without her, she even made a special dessert for tonights ball and might I say it tastes heavenly."

I smile giving Agni a small hug, "Thank you Agni, I'm sure it doesn't taste that good though."

Bard runs up and hugs me from behind, "C'mon [F/N], have faith in your baking, I'm sure it tastes as good as you smell love."

I blush, "W-Why would you say something like that, you pervert."

He chuckles, "You know me so well my sheila."

He puts me down and Sebastian looks agitated, "S-Sorry Sebastian, I should of asked you first before baking sweets, that was foolish of me."

I bow but he holds me chin and makes me look at him, "Don't be upset over something like that, I'm sure your dessert will be mouth watering, continue with your....duties."

I was confused, he wasn't angry about me cooking...so what was he angry about...could it have been? No it couldn't, Demons only seduce women, not get jealous or anything....do they? I guess I spent my whole life hating them I never really studied them. But it's not like he's a saint or anything. Why would he be jealous of me when he has had many women. I huff as I did some more research on him and found out some troubling things.

Time Skip To Ball

Sebastian POV 

I was worried, I gave [F/N] a formal dress to wear for tonight since her attire was a little too revealing and might give the old men a heart attack or others might advance towards her and I couldn't have that...Bard and Agni seemed to take a liking to her. It troubled me because she seemed relaxed in their presence while with me she seems stiff. I heard a door close upstairs so my eyes dart there and I see [F/N]. She is breathtaking, I noticed others eyes on her as well which made my blood boil. I offered my hand once she reached the bottom step and she gladly took it with a smile.

"Such a gentleman tonight Sebastian, you fool the ladies too well."

I smirk, "I don't know what you mean my dear."

"No worries, I know your little games, the nun, beast, and who knows how many others. Using your kind words to your advantage."

I was shocked and hurt by her stinging words, "W-Wha? How did-"

"Not much get past me Sebastian, now lets enjoy ourselves and greet our guests."

I nod letting her go, why was she so cold to me. Was something wrong, did I say or do something wrong? I look at her and she is talking with Lau which made me nervous so I eavesdropped.

"My my, what a pretty one you are, Ran Mao don't you think she would be better suited in my line of business?"

Ran Mao nods and suddenly grabs [F/N]'s breasts and [F/N] yelps.

Lau giggles, "See, she would be wonderful. Such cute reactions, men would pay top dollar to have her."

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?"

"My my, what a young flower-"

She was suddenly pulled back by Viscount Druitt, "Little birds shouldn't be around the likes of them, dance with me my robin?"

She nods, pleading to be taken away from them which made me chuckle, Druitt is no better.

[F/N] POV

Balls are strange, the people are even stranger. This man was a sex trade manager, I don't remember his name though.

"My sweet robin, bless my ears by telling me your name?"

"[F/N] sir."

"Call me Druitt."

The song ended quickly so I parted ways once I saw Lord Phantomhive with Lizzy. I walk to them and bow properly.

"I hope my master and my Lady are enjoying the party?"

Lizzy is cheerful, "Why thank you for asking and yes it is wonderful and might I say that your dress is just adorable, I mean it is just the cutest thing and it fits you well."

I smile, "Thank you Lady Elizabeth."

"Call me Lizzy, silly. May I ask, when is dessert going to be served?"

Ciel adds, "Yes, I heard that you prepared the dessert for us tonight. I hope it's as good as I've heard from my servants."

I blush, "Likewise, I believe it should be any minute now."

Once the desserts entered the hall, all of the guests gathered around while Sebastian and myself served them. They all seemed to enjoy it so I was happy. Ciel and Lizzy ate theirs and Lizzy smiled.

"This is soo good, I will have to have my maid get your recipe."

Ciel smirks, "Indeed, I might have you serve me desserts from time to time."

"I-I would be honored, thank you both."

After the desserts the guests left so I went up to my room to shower then change into my night attire. Today was a rather long day, I hope Sebastian enjoyed the dessert. 

There was a knock at my door, "Come in."

It was Sebastian, "Pardon the intrusion but I had a few questions."

"S-Sure...Come and have a seat."

3rd Person POV

He did so and continued, "Are you angry with me [F/N]?"

"Eh?...No, why should I be?"

"No, I don't think so, but earlier you said some cold things and I was curious on why you would say such things."

"What, did I tell a lie?"

"Well no, but even so-"

"If you are not proud of the things that you have done...why even do them. It makes no sense."

He got upset with her, "What about you hugging on Agni and Bardroy? You are not perfect either."

She seemed angered and confused, "What are you talking about, hugging is a LOT different than what you did.....just for information...And why do you care about what I do anyway."

"Well you are judging me by my past, I am a demon and you know that is what we do."

"It doesn't mean you have to, just because the rest of your kind do. You can be different. You are in a way, I thought you were kind when I first met you. But I don't know what to think....please leave for now. I-I still want to be your friend Sebastian, but you need to own up of what you are and what you have done....and try to better yourself."

Sebastian smiles slightly, "Could we maybe start over and forget our unpleasantries?"

[F/N] POV

I shake his hand, "Sure Sebastian."

I really like him but I can't help but feel doubt. He is a demon and his words are like silk, it's not fair. I don't know much about him yet I judge him so much. I hope things get better.

Sebastian POV

This is quite troubling for me, we have gotten a little closer since our slight quarrel, but I can't help but feel that she has taken a liking to Bard...or Agni. When she finishes her daily chores she goes to them, she seems more comfy with them, it....disturbs me. I might be being selfish but I can't help it, I-I'm starting to feel...warm. 

"Sebastian."

I smile at Ciel, "Yes my Lord?"

"You have been out of it for awhile, what has you so distracted...or should I say whom?"

I notice his smirk at me, "I don't follow you young master."

Ciel scoffs, "Like I haven't noticed how you look at our new maid [F/N], I'm not sure what your motives are, but she has been here for a while and I have come to enjoy her company. She doesn't cause trouble so I hope you know what you are doing, I don't want you causing trouble for her."

I smile, "I wouldn't dream of it young master."

He drinks his tea, "For some reason I doubt that."

I left Ciel to his studies while I scoped around to make sure that the servants were doing their jobs. I checked on Mey-Rin and she didn't make too much of a mess and Finnian was in the garden, which was usual for him.

"Good afternoon Sebastian, did you need anything?"

"No, just checking in on everyone."

"Oh, well if you are looking for [F/N], her and Bard left a little bit ago into the woods, Agni went with them with a basket. I think they went for a picnic since their chores were complete."

I vein popped on my forehead, "Thank you Finnian."

I left into the woods to look for them, I feel a knot in my stomach. I hate this feeling of unease, in fact it disgusts me, how could a girl make me feel this way, it's not fair. What do they have that I don't....a normal heart beat, is it because I am a demon that she keeps her distance. She said that she wanted to be friends, but I-I....I want more than that. She is so kind to everyone and I knew she was special when I first laid my eyes upon her.

I heard giggling in the distance and I saw them, "[F/N], you are truly a goddess, these sweets that you made taste heavenly, I'm sure my prince would love to try one of these."

She smiled, "Really, that makes me happy that you both enjoy it."

Bard add, "Of course we enjoy it, it tastes really good. Hey [F/N], I've been wanting to ask you something?"

"Sure Bard."

"When you get compliments...why are you always so surprised and deny them?"

"W-Well, that's kind of a hard question to answer and it's a long story."

He takes her hand and it made my blood boil, "[F/N], we have a little while, so tell us."

She smiled again, "O-Okay...I-I don't know if Sebastian told you but, I was captured by a terrible man. He beat me because he wanted to use me for his own personal needs. I almost lost my light, but Ciel brought me back and gave me a new light to follow. He is a wonderful young master and Sebastian saved me from those men."

Agni starts to cry, "You poor thing, why must the good ones get hurt. You felt under-appreciated and were neglected for so long, and now that you are praised, you don't know how to react."

He hugged [F/N] and in reality, I wanted to hug her as well. I knew what had happened since I saw it first hand, but I didn't know that she was suffering so much internally.

"Well we should probably head back, I'm sure the master will be needing us soon."

"Yeah, but you know that even if he needs us, it will be Sebastian that fixes our mistakes. Sometimes I wonder why they keep us here."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Sebastian always has to show off hehe that's just the way he is."

I felt pain in my chest, but she was right. I was always there to correct and scold them if it wasn't perfection, but that's how a butler should be. Should I rely on them more...[F/N]...what do you want me to do?

They all got up and headed back to the manor so I sped off before I was spotted. I went into my master's room and he was in the same spot that he was in before I left.

"Do you request anything young master?"

"No...actually fetch [F/N] and send her here, I want a rematch at chess...and before that ask her to make those sweets that she made at our party."

I was a little shocked and happy that I would speak with her...well I should be able to talk to her under normal circumstances but it still made me happy.

"Consider it done my lord."

I go into the kitchen an I spot [F/N] trying to reach something, 'how cute' I thought. I walk to her and reach pass her and grab the flour that she was reaching for.

"For you."

She blushed but took it with a smile, "Thank you Sebastian."

"You're very welcome [F/N], I actually came her to relay a message. Our young Master requests your presence in a rematch at chess and requests that you make the dessert that you created at the ball."

Her eyes lit up, "Really! I guess he really was telling the truth when he said that he liked it."

She had a smile that was bright but was hurting as well, 

"Are you alright [F/N]?"

"Y-Yeah."

I cornered her and she seemed a little startled by my forward actions, 

"I don't believe you, what is troubling you?"

"N-Nothing, don't worry so much. I-I need to prepare our master's treats."

I take ahold of her wrist, "[F/N]...please."

My eyes sadden at her feared state, "I can tell that you are troubled, is it about when you were held captive, is it about me? Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-No, I'm fine...really."

Bard suddenly walks in, "Oh, Sebastian, I didn't know you'd be in here. I don't have a flamethrower in here if that's what your searching for, now that I have [F/N] in here I worry that I might hurt the poor thing."

I grit my teeth and [F/N] clearly notices, "Sebastian, are you bothered by something."

I let go of her and walk away, "Our Young Master will be expecting you soon, so best get on it."

I look at Bard, "Make sure that she doesn't get hurt in here. This is your kitchen so you will be held responsible if anything happens to her."

"Y-Yeah...I know that."

I opened the door and I saw Agni and his features changed, 

"Sebastian, could I have a word?"

"I am a busy man but if I must."

We left the room and Agni continued, "You don't seem like yourself, ever since young [F/N] got here you seem...changed or distracted."

"Oh, do I seem different. I guess I don't feel any different."

"...I see, then I guess that's all I need to hear, have a wonderful day Sebastian and may the gods be with you."

"Well I am one hell of a butler."

He didn't smile like he usually did, I wonder what has him troubled. I went back to my young master and waited for [F/N]'s presence.

[F/N] POV

I was about finished preparing the master's sweets and I noticed Bard looking at me with a big grin. I blushed a little, why was he smiling at me, he is trying to tease me about something, I know it.

"What are you smiling about?"

His grin got bigger, "Oh...Nothing?"

"BARD! Stop teasing and tell me."

"You like Sebastian don't you?"

I blushed a bit more, "T-That...it wouldn't be possible...I mean, I don't know."

He was shaking my shoulders, "C'mon kiddo chin up, from what I just heard from him...I think he just might like you."

I pout, "Lies, there are a hell of a lot of girls better for him. He would never chose me."

"Now c'mon, don't be like that. Just a few minutes ago before he left he scowled at me and said if you get hurt in here then it's my ass...So he must care about you."

"Just about as much as he cares about a fork."

Bard frowned, "You really are stubborn...Sebastian has never acted foully towards me like that...ever. He possibly even loves you."

I shake my hands in doubt, "Impossible, he can't feel that way towards anyone."

Bard grabbed ahold of my wrist, shocking me a little, 

"Trust me, I will prove it."

"How?"

"Don't hit me or hurt me too bad for this [F/N]."

I was confused until he takes a kitchen knife and cut my arm open and I screamed in pain. Bard grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall, putting my hands above my head and got very close to my face as my wound continued to bleed. 

"Three. Two. One."

Sebastian burst through the door, "[F/N]! Are you-"

I looked at him and his eyes looked of shock, hurt, pain, anger. I had a few tears in my eyes due to the pain but it was fine since it was nothing compared to my abuse while being captive, but it still hurt.

Sebastian ripped Bard off of me and kicked him across the room with one swift kick, Bard hit the wall and he got a small head wound but it still bled pretty good.

"B-Bardroy!!"

I ran to him to help him up but Sebastian blocked me with a hurt expression.

"Why are you protecting him, look what he did to your arm."

"It-It was an accident...really."

"I can see that this was on purpose, and he was pushing himself on you. Bard! Explain yourself."

Bard got up and rubbed the blood off his forehead, "I was only proving a point, and I was right."

He looked over at me with a grin and I was taken back. But... I am an angel, and he is a demon. He wouldn't want an angel, and I shouldn't want a demon. 

"But Sebastian doesn't care about what happens to me Bard."

Sebastian looked at me, "I care about you [F/N], I care about everyone at this manor."

I smile bitterly at Bard, "It looks like I was right Bard."

Sebastian looked confused but sighed, "Well, all this aside. You need to get cleaned up, I will take these to our young master."

I nod and he takes the tray of sweets out of the kitchen. Bard gets a first aid kit but my wounds were almost healed by the time he got back.

"[F/N], your cut is nearly healed...that's impossible."

I smile, "Maybe you are just weaker than you thought,"

He huffs, "I know I made a pretty good slice, I'm not stupid, I know you are different like us. So what's your story?"

My eyes water a little, "Al-All I can say is that I have the ability of persuasion with my eyes. I was held captive by a man who beat me every day, he wanted to use my powers but I refused so I got punished. Sebastain and Ciel saved me."

He chuckles, "I knew you were hiding something. I'm sorry that I cut you like that. Wow, amazing. I have never heard of that kind of power, how cool....Hey [F/N]?"

"Yeah Bard?"

"I guess we have to crank this up a notch, I want to make Sebastian jealous so I can prove that he likes you."

I chuckle, "That sounds dangerous, you already tried to kill me, should I be worried."

He lit up a smoke and gave me a thumbs up with a wink, 

"You just leave it to me and Agni, I'm sure he will be on board once I feed him the details."

Face palming I leave the kitchen to play chess with Ciel again, 

"Lord Phantomhive, you requested my presence?"

He jumped up and walked to me and grabbed my wounded but now healed arm.

"H-How are you healed, Sebastian said that it would cripple you for a week or two, care to explain?"

"Th-That I'm a fast healer?"

"Try again?"

"That I'm simply one hell of a maid?"

Sebastian chuckled and Ciel scoffed, "Whatever, let's just play another game."

"Yes Ciel, but go easy on me young master."

We sit and play chess for a bit then take a tea and treats break and he seems to enjoy the snacks.

"Amazing as always [F/N]."

We were broke from our calm thoughts when the window shattered and Sebastian had a bullet in between his fingers.

"That could of been troubling my lord."

"Ar-Are you alright Sebastian?"

He smirked at me, "Of course, If I couldn't catch a bullet, what kind of butler would I be?"

I smile back then grab Ciel to move him to safety while Sebastian runs off to protect the manor. I wait with Ciel until people with guns burst through the door. I take my white throwing knives that I had hidden under my skirt and took out all four of them with one throw. More were approaching but they felt different, Ciel interrupts my thoughts.

"They are Earl Trancy's men."

"What, who is that?"

"I guess you could say that he is somewhat like myself, but also the complete opposite. He has a broken home, he has a demon butler, and acceptable servants. But he lacks two things." 

"What kind of things?"

"One is that I care for my servants, and I would even die for them."

"And the other?"

"They don't have you."

My eyes water, "Thank you Ciel, if needed...I will show my true form to protect you and this manor."

We escaped to an open area outside the manor where we met Sebastian but we had company. There was a blonde child with a butler and a girl with purple hair and an eye bandage. The blonde looks at me.

"Well who is this beauty, she doesn't fit in with you Ciel, why don't you just give her to me."

Sebastian spoke for Ciel, "I'm afraid that is impossible Trancy, you see she is under a contract to the Phantomhive manor, as you see she is our new maid to only serve the young Earl and myself."

I see this peeks his interest and I was a little shocked at Sebastian's words, 'himself' what does that mean, I don't think that I did anything for him.

Trancy spoke, "Yourself as well huh. Well then I believe she should serve me and Claude instead. She looks so fragile, I want to break her. Claude I want her, this is an order, bring her to me."

The butler took off after me but Sebastian quickly intervened but the purple haired demon came after me as well. I dodge her attacks and I hit her, knocking her out and then I saw Trancy attack and hurt Ciel. I got upset, don't hurt such a beautiful child, his sins of helping a demon may be unforgivable, but I forgive him. His actions were pure, revenge is justice. I will protect you Ciel. 

[F/N] POV

"Don't you lay your filthy hands on Master Ciel!"

I scream as my white wings unfold and look like a flame of water. My hair glows an ice white/blue and my eyes change to the same color. A frozen white dress forms and flows long enough to reach my feet. My wings freeze into ice shards and I shot them at Trancy but his butler took the shots and killed him, since my wings were formed from holy water. The boy cried but Ciel ended the boy's life as well. It was over, I looked at Sebastian and he was looking at me. He picked up Ciel and took him back to the manor without a word, leaving me alone. I fell to my knees and started to cry, I knew he couldn't accept me, I guess it was foolish of me. Why do demons stray away from love, why do angels love, why do I love a demon. I fly to the manor to gather my things and apologize for not revealing my form sooner. Once I arrived to see Sebastian he looked hurt and turned away.

Sebastian POV

I was hurting, I was first curious, but in the short time that I knew her, I knew that I loved her. I wasn't sure why, her persuasion didn't work on me and my mind reading didn't work on her either. Now my heart is in pain, at least I now know that I have one. She is an angel...figures...she thinks I'm filthy and unclean, it was too good to be true. I turned away from her but I was stopped by a soft, warm touch.

[F/N] POV

"Sebastian...do-do you hate me...for what I am, I was afraid for so long...that you would attack me if I said anything. After all, our kind have been enemies, we always have been, but even before I saw you...I knew you were different. I wasn't afraid of you, but recently I have been afraid, afraid that my feelings would take over and blind my judgment...but it's too late. Sebastian...I'm sorry but I love you, I know we are meant to hate each other but I can't...I'm sorry."

I hung my head but then I heard a chuckle then I felt arms wrap around me.

"How could I hate such an angel, I was more afraid of you hating me."

He touches my wings and smiles, "So beautiful, every feature is beautiful. My fear was that you would find me and my form disgusting and unclean-"

I stop him, "Don't say that, you are beautiful, believe me."

He pulls me into a sudden but deep kiss, after he pulls back he runs his thumb across my lower lip.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to the young master, but I will let you know now that when you are not cleaning or helping the young master...you are to be in my living quarters."

He smiles his famous demon smirk, making me blush and my angel wings fold back into my back and my attire, eyes, and hair change back to my normal self. He smiles again, taking off one of his gloves revealing his black nails and his seal with Ciel and runs his fingers through my dark locks.

"You are so beautiful, can you be my forever?"

I take his hand and kiss his knuckles, "Yeah, If you can be mine."

He kisses me again but this time I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip. I nervously part my lips letting him do as he pleased. I let my tongue run across his and pass his lips and run my tongue along his teeth, feeling his sharp fangs. I pulled back a little shakily but Sebastian pushes forward, biting my lip and drawing blood, me letting out a gasped moan.

"Seb-Sebastian, that hurt."

He licks the blood that ran down my lips, "Sorry, your reaction was so cute, I want to hear more."

I look up at him and he reveals his glowing eyes. I was mesmerized, it was him that truly had the power of persuasion. My heart was about to jump out of my chest, how could a demon have this kind of power over an angel. Maybe my love for him is blinding my judgment...No, he loves me back, but what if he is lying. 

He cupped my cheek looking sad, "I don't know what you are thinking, but I can't help but feel sadness. What's wrong? Please...trouble me with your troubles."

My eyes swell and a single tear falls past my cheek, "You have said such nice things. But not the words that I want to hear and I wont make you say them. I can't help but feel that you are tricking me, it feels too good to be real. I'm sorry, I'm just scared that once I give myself to you....you will disappear and I'll be left behind."

His eyes widened and a tear of blood ran down his cheek, 

"[F/N]..I love you, please believe me. I feel a fire in my chest even when I hear your name. I can't describe this feeling other than love, Please...Let me be yours forever?"

I hug him and nod. I wipe his tears and he does the same to me and we connected our lips again. I can feel his demon aura skyrocket, I open my eyes and I see black wings.

"Beautiful." was all I could say and I show my wings. Sebastian shows his full demon form, with his black heels, long black nails, and sharp white fangs. I blush after I made my comment and he takes my hand.

"You are the one who is the definition of beauty my little dove."

I smile and Sebastian leads me into the attic of the Phantomhive manor. I assume that this is where he lives because everything was black. The walls, the bed, even the candles had a black flame. The ceilings were high, it was beautiful. This room was who he was, dark and beautiful.

[F/N] POV

Sebastian looks into my eyes, "[F/N], if you are uncomfortable, tell me. Even a little bit nervous let me know, I want this to be perfect for you...for us. I want to know everything about you, I want to hear every word that you say. I love you so much  
[F/N]."

My eyes look into his pink fire orbs, he embraces me with our lips connecting. He started to pull at the strings pf my dress, loosening them to make my dress fall to the floor. Under the dress, I was only wearing white lace panties so I covered my breasts nervously. He grasps my hand and places it on the buttons of his shirt.

"Would you... Take off my clothes as well?"

I blush but nod, undressing him nervously. I run a ghostly touch up his chest, making him shiver and bite his bottom lip. I lean up and peck his cheek and whisper shakily.

"D-Do you wany me to take more off of y-you?"

He turns and licks my upper lip, "Please do."

He wraps his wings around me as I undo his pants. He kicks them off after they fall to the floor and picks me up bridal style and lays me on his huge bed. Luckily my wings were a water/fire type so they didn't get in the way. Sebastian gets on top of me and pulls at my underwear, looking at me for consent. I nod and he pulls them off slowly and tosses them aside. He starts to kiss and bite at my neck, making me shiver and let out little moans.

I felt/heard him chuckle, "So cute, can I?"

His fingers ghost up my thigh, I shudder again, "Seba-Sebastian...J-Just be gentle."

He looks into my eyes and they soften. He began to rub my womanhood with me arching my back almost instantly. He uses his other hand to grasp my breast and use his mouth on the other. His touching got more desperate and he inserts a finger.

"Ngh..Sebas-it"

He started to slowly thrust his finger, whispering 'sorry' and 'that it's normal.' I nod and bite my bottom lip, trying to adjust. He kisses me and adds another, I gasp in his mouth but he silences my moans with his tongue and begins scissoring his fingers.

"Seba mph ah Sebast-ngh Sebastian, I-I want you."

"Just a little longer."

He adds a third and I cry out, gripping his shoulders. As he continued to make me ready for him he started to nibble on my neck again. After a few minutes I started to feel a knot at the pit of my stomach.

"Sebastian I-I feel ngh"

He made me look at him and went faster, "Let go"

At that moment I has my release. I panted like crazy and he pulled out his fingers, bringing them to his lips and licked them, making me blush.

"You taste heavenly [F/N], it is quite suiting."

My blush darkens as he continues, "Are you ready to take this further?"

I shudder nervously and he takes my hand and he uses his other hand to rub circles on my hip. I look away, biting my knuckle and nodding for him to continue.

"[F/N], I love you."

He positions himself and makes me look at him. He smiles, eyes filled with want and love, I smile back and kiss him. He kisses back and then slowly pushes himself in. I try to cry out but our kiss mutes my cries, a few tears fell as I now gave my purity to a demon, but I couldn't be happier. We parted lips so we could get air and so I could also get used to his size, Sebastian looked strained as well. His eyes shut tight, gritting his teeth, and his body was shaky.

"[F-F/N] you're s-so."

I cry out at his size, "BIG!"

I heard him chuckle as I grip his hips with a few more tears falling. He wraps one arm around me and with the other he holds up my left leg, with his head resting on my shoulder, waiting foe me panting. I kiss his forehead.

"Sebastian, I- you can continue, I'm ready."

"Okay, b-but if you need anything during, if you ever get nervous and want me to stop, tell me okay?"

I nod and he starts thrusting slowly, more like a grinding pace to help me. I start to relax and then he pulls out almost completely to snap his hips forward a little harder, forcing a loud moan out of me.

"Well, it seems that you liked that, such a dirty angel you are, my little dove."

"Ngh, sh-shut up" [Vein Pop]

He picks up the pack and nibbles on my neck. He was making me go crazy and I didnt even know what I wanted.

"Seba-Sebastian mmha-more... Sebastian more."

He kisses me and our tongues clash as he thrusts at angles until he hits a spot to make me arch my body into him and cry out to him. He got my message and continued to hit that same spot. All I could do is latch onto him and beg for my release. I was close an we both knew.

"Sebastian- I-I'm cu-"

"[F/N], Can I?"

"It's fine...hurry."

With a few more thrusts we both reached our peak with each others names falling passed our lips. We both held onto one another until we decided to get up and shower. We washed each other's backs and Sebastian could't help but continue to kiss my shoulders in a passionate way and whisper 'I love you,' with me of course saying the same back to him. After our shower we went to bed with my arm across his bare chest with his arm under my head and his lips on my forehead. Demons and Angels don't sleep much, but a rest with a loved one is always plesant.

Small Time Skip  
[F/N] POV

Not much later I discovered that I was expecting a child. I was nervous to tell Sebastian so I went to Bardroy for help. His eyes widened in shock.

"[F/N] this is great news. I am very happy to hear such good news this early... but you should tell Sebastian. A father deserves to know."

"But I don't know how."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, you always do."

I nod but I was still nervous so I went to Agni and he was in tears.

"It is such a blessing to have a child brought into this Earth, you must be extra careful with your duties here and I think you should tell him for your own protection as well."

"Do you think that he may get upset about it?"

"Sebastian is a man of honor, he will take action for what he has done. After all it take two, to do the do."

I blush, "Th-Thanks Agni... I guess."

He waves, "Anytime My Goddess."

I finally got the courage to tell him so I go to the drawing room, where he is teaching Master Ciel how to Fence properly. I open the door and Sebastian's eyes light up, but then he notices that I am nervous and he rushes to my side.

"My Dove, what is wrong, are you not feeling well?"

I smile and nod nervously but he is not convinced, "S-Sebastian, I have to tell you something."

His face gets serious, "What is it?"

I sigh, "I-I'm...I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen along with Ciel's and he interrupts, "How is that even possible?"

Sebastian smirks, "Well my lord, you see when a man and a woman love each other very much, they-"

"I know how you idiot! I mean an Angel and a Demon, are there any complications?"

I get nervous and look at Sebastian for an answer, "I'm not sure, I believe that this is the first Demon/Angel pregnancy. You know that we have always been natural born enemies."

I look that the both of them, "So Sebastian, you are okay with this... I mean me being pregnant?"

He looks at me in confusion, "Of course I'm okay, I wanted this to happen, I'm surprised that you are so shocked... Wait did you think that I would - Oh my sweet Angel. I may be a Demon but I am not anything like a human, I would never leave you. We Demons are different, when we choose a mate, we impregnate them and stay by their side forever. My darling [F/N], I chose you, you are the number one in my life."

My chest tightens by his kind words as I run to him and he embraces me while I let a few tears fall on his shoulder.

"Sebastian, I love you... I'm so happy."

He takes my chin into his palm and we lock gazes with him smiling kindly and full heartedly.

"I am happy as well my dove, and I love you too."

A Few Months Before Due Date

We had a private ultrasound due to our 'special' case. It turns out that we can trust some people. The ultrasound was going great until-

"Ma'am congrats, the children are perfectly healthy."

Both Sebastian and I look at the Doc in shock, "What do you mean children?"

The Doc gathers his things to leave, "I mean that you are having twins, congrats and have a good evening."

Sebastian looks at me worriedly, "[F/N]... Are you okay?"

I smile, "Yeah, Doc says that the two are healthy so-"

"But we were already worried about one child of an Angel/Demon, but now two. What if you-...you."

He was shaking with worry and fear for my life. He takes me into his arms as if when we parted this hug, that I would disappear. I made him look at me and I am sorrowed, his eyes full of sadness with tears streaming down his porcelain skin.

"Sebastian, it's okay, they are all healthy. Trust me, I have nothing but good vibes about this."

His eyes soften before hugging me once more. He leads me into our room where he undresses me to dress me in my nightwear with him following suit. We get comfortable together with his arm wrapped around my stomach and our legs entangled together.

He starts to kiss my shoulder, "I love you [F/N], I love you.... so much. I'd be lost without you, please believe me. I-I... never leave me [F/N]."

I turn around looking at his sad features, "I love you too Sebastian, What's with you today, doubting yourself like this. Even when I hear your name it gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling, and I'm still so shy and I feel unworthy to be by your side-"

He gives me a deep, passionate kiss, silencing me. I kiss back with equal passion and once we part slowly we savor the moment, with our eyes lost in each other.

"[F/N]... you're perfect, you know that? I have lived for so long and I have never met someone so selfless, so loving, so caring, and yet out of everyone in this world, you chose me... Why?"

I kiss his forehead and smile, "Because you care and you do so much for me. Most of the things you do I don't even have to ask, you just know. You say that you can't read my thoughts and yet you always know just what to say, and I love that about you."

He smiles a reassured smile, "Thank you my dear, it really helps me when you tell me how you feel. Now let us rest until morning."

I nod and we get back into our cuddling positions, "Night Sebastian, I love you."

He nuzzles himself in the crook of my neck, kissing and nibbling, making me jump.

"Love you and goodnight my dove, sleep well."

He falls asleep soon after, 'damn demon, making me blush right before bed time.'

Time Skip To Due Date  
[F/N] POV

We knew that the day was coming, but we didn't expect it to happen at the Manor and have to have a home delivery without a doctor. All we had was Sebastian and Mei-Rin, they put Finny and Bard to be in charge of gathering the supplies. While Agni was busy catering to his newly fainted Prince. I actually wished that Agni was there since he was trained in almost everything just like Sebastian so it would be nice to have two and the babies were on the way. 

"Now just try to push now miss [F/N] and the babies are sure to come out, yes they are."

Mei-Rin stated proudly as I face-palmed and looked at Sebastian, who is now holding my hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb. I could tell that he was worried and wanting for all of the worries to leave him but failing for him.

"Sebastian, I-I must confess...that I'm scared AH OW!"

Sebastian jumps up with fear in his eyes, "[F/N] what's wrong?!"

Agni jumps back in, "It's alright, it's normal in child birth, I'll take care of this Sebastian, just stay by her side."

He was still shocked but he still nodded and sat by me again as my breaths began to change into more rugged, deep breaths. 14 hours later, with much screaming, and Prince Soma passing out again, the twins were born. I was exhausted and wanted to rest, but wanting to see my children overpassed all of my feelings. I see Sebastian by Agni and Sebastian turns around with the two children in his arms with one blue and the other a pink blanket. Sebastian had the brightest of smiles as he was lit up with joy and his tears fighting to fall passed his cheeks as he looks up at me from gazing at our children. He walks towards me, kneeling down and handing me our children and my eyes water.

"[F/N], They are so beautiful, and they are both healthy."

The girl has my hair, black with Ice blue tips, her eyes are a glowing pink like her father, and she has a birthmark on her arm that looked like a Halo. I look at the boy and he has jet black hair, his eyes are an icy blue like mine, and he has a birthmark on his arm as well, except his looks like the tip of the devil's tail. Agni helps me with on how to breast feed, even though I kind of knew through books but I know Agni wanted to help. Sebastian's demon aura covers the area, not wanting Agni to see any more than what he has already witnessed today. Agni gets the message and retreats with a friendly smile.

"If there is anything that you need, just let me know."

I smile as he leaves so I can breast feed, Sebastian helping with situating them. After a while they fell asleep in my arms and both of their blankets fell down and revealed their wings. The girl has black demon wings just like her father and the boy had angel wings. I look at Sebastian and he is smiling.

"Sebastian, I-I...they are beautiful, I love you so much, thank you for giving me such beautiful children."

He leans in and kisses me, sitting down beside me, "I thank you as well  
[F/N]. For birthing our children... Have you thought of any names?"

"Ash....and for the girl... Gabriella, what do you think"

His eyes soften, "They are beautiful names, they are perfect [F/N]."

He kisses me again when Ciel walks into gaze at the sleeping twins, he stays silent which seemed like forever but he clears his throat.

"You both have my permission to adjoin rooms since it would be best since you are parents now... and Sebastian, take care of them, they need a father... and a mother, their lives can change quite dramatically if you leave them alone."

I put the children into their crib then grab Ciel and hug him and he stiffens.

"Ciel, I know how much you have endured, what you have lost, but I do not know your sorrows. Every time I see you I want to cry, the beautiful boy who always smiled now never wanting happiness because he feels that he doesn't deserve it. But you do dear Ciel, I know that your family cannot be replaced, but if you ever need a shoulder to cry on or any advice, I want you to know that I am always here for you."

He sighs and pats my head, "I'll keep that in mind, but rest easy. I'll be alright, I'm sure with these children it will be lively as such. Congrats again, now get some rest that's an order."

I smile, "Yes my young lord."

Sebastian leads me to our bed to cradle me in his arms, relaxing me. Singing soft songs that were long forgotten in time, that only Angels and Demons knew. I fell into a peaceful sleep knowing that happiness is all that we will know in the Phantomhive Manor. 

Two Year Time Skip  
[F/N] POV

I awoke to glowing red/pink orbs and ice blue ones. "Mommy today is the day, wake up, Papa is waiting. Hurry, hurry!!"

I smile at them, "Okay Okay, I'm up. Let's meet up in the kitchen and we'll head out."

They run off to play as I get ready, to day is their second birthday. The day we test their powers, to teach them how to fight, it is all happening so fast. Seeing them age so quickly, they were only two, but looked like 7-8 in human years. I finish getting ready to head out to our special training grounds that Bardroy, Finny, and Agni set up. I put the children together and put a couple of killers, that were already sentenced to death by the queen, in front of them. Ash sprouted white Angel wings, frightening the males and Gabriella let out her Demon raven wings, darkness surrounding her as her eyes started to glow. Ash's eyes turned white and her stared at one of the men. The man began to scream in agony, rolling around begging to die.

"So you can inflict pain into others with your gaze, interesting."

Gabriella stared at the other and the man goes into a trance, grabbing a blade and slitting his own neck and bleeds out.

"Power of mind control or persuasion like me, very good."

Sebastian and I sprout our wings and he helps Gabriella and I help Ash. They learned very quickly on how to fly. We train them with throwing knives and the last prisoner as the target. Once they got the hang of things they hit the target at the same time, Ash hitting the head and Gabriella the heart. They cheered at their accomplishments and we congratulate them by making ice cones with flavored syrups. Finny, Agni, Bardroy, Mei-Rin, and all the others brought out a bounce house and the kids went crazy, and since they could fly as well only added to their 'air-time.' Ash and Gabriella got Finny and Mey-Rin to join them, it was cute to watch them all have so much fun here. Suddenly Elizabeth ran out to the bounce house and is was a good thing that the kids got down in time from flying or else Lizzy would get suspicious. Ash and Gabriella both know that Lizzy must not know about our powers. She spouted that she had a surprise for them so they gladly jumped out and we followed them into the ball room to find decorations surrounding the place with presents and a large cake. The children practically screamed and ran to the gifts, making us all laugh and Ciel even let out a chuckle, surprising a few. Ash and Gabriella got many toys and clothing and they thanked everyone with big hugs. The cake was very sweet to the taste, which was good since everyone at the Phantomhive manor enjoyed sweets, even Sebastian from time to time. We chatted with the others until it started to get dark so Ciel walked Lizzy to her carriage and sent her off. The children were sugared out so we went them to bed, then we went to our room to retire for the night as well, when Ciel walked into our room.

"Ciel what brings you--- Ciel Wha-?!"

I saddened immediately when I see Ciel making a sad expression. The boy is 14, almost 15 but he is still a young child. I ran and hugged him with him falling to his knees, me following suit.

"Ciel, what's wrong?"

I hear him sniffle, "Lady Elizabeth broke off the engagement, I guess I am destined to be alone, no one wants me."

I nod at Sebastian to watch the kids while I take Ciel into his room, I cradle him into my arms, holding him and singing to him. He started to calm down a bit.

"[F/N]?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you despise me? Tell me honestly."

I smile pushing his hair away and I take off his eyepatch, "Now how could I hate such a beautiful child, a child so pure, yet he made a deal with a demon. Such a rarity, you have done nothing wrong."

He curls up in my arms and is almost asleep as I hum soft tunes.

"Ciel?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't believe one word that those Angels' told you, you are a wonderful child that is growing into a beautiful young man. Cherish the ones who stay by your side, you might say that we are just pawns, but to us you aren't just our king, but we all love you Ciel."

He huffs, "Love...Such words and feelings are being wasted on me, why do you care so much?"

"Because you are a son to me, I want to protect you, even if I wasn't ordered to."

"Why can't people be more understanding like you."

"Well I'm not human, but I understand what you mean... The Angels are blinded by what is and how things should be to have a perfect world. But I always saw things differently, I wanted to see why people are the way they are, there is always a reason and I want to see for myself on who deserves to be saved."

".....Do I deserve....well I already sold my sold to Sebastian but if I hadn't, where would I go when I died?"

"....I can't really say, if you would have died that day then you definitely would of gone to heaven...But if you killed those men who hurt you.... I believe that you still would go to heaven, I believe that revenge is justice, and you deserve that much Ciel." 

Sebastian walks into the room, smiling as he sees me cradling Ciel and Ciel jumps up and covers up in his bed, blushing.

Sebastian chuckles, "My My, young lord, I didn't take you as a cuddler."

"Shut it Sebastian, and goodnight Lady [F/N]."

I get up, fixing his blanket and kiss him on the forehead, "Goodnight dear Ciel."

Sebastian follows me out the door but turns to Ciel with a smirk.

"Me and [F/N] are off to do grown up things, so we will try to keep the volume at a minimum."

I hit Sebastian, "SEBASTIAN!!"

Ciel sits up flushed, "I didn't need to hear that Sebastian, I could live without your inputs. Hell I would actually enjoy not hearing some of your inputs, enough with your demon sex drive. I'm going to sleep."

He throws his covers over his head as we leave.

[F/N]'s POV

I go into the children's room to check on them, to no surprise they are asleep. I smile, tucking them back in and then I feel a cool breeze then hands wrap around my waist, hands that I know too well.

"Sebastian, what are you up to?"

He chuckles huskily in my ear, making me shiver, "My dear, I told my young master that we would be doing grown up things, didn't you get the hint my dove?"

I blush slightly and he kisses my neck and licks upward to nibble on my neck, then my ear.

"Shall we take this to our room?"

He presses up against my back, holding me closer.I nod and let out a short 'yes' and he picks me up to rest me over his shoulder, I struggle, playfully hitting his back.

"I can walk you know, put me down."

He grabs my behind and give me a playful smack, I let out a yelp.

"I know that you can walk, but you know that I like your innocent reactions, even though we both know that your innocents has long perished by the flames of a wanting demon."

I blush again as he opens the door to our room and flops me on the bed. I sit up on my elbows and he wastes no time parting my legs and climbing up to kiss me heatedly. He runs his fingers through my hair and pulls enough to make me gasp so he can swirl his tongue with mine. I softly moaned and he breaks the kiss to undress us both swiftly. He laid back on me, kissing down my abdomen to then trail his tongue up my stomach, causing me to arch my back and shudder, running my fingers through his raven hair.

He chuckled when I started to moan, "Still as sensitive as ever are we? Well I suppose it has been a while. I'm at my limit as well [F/N], we'll be having more than one round tonight my dove, so be prepared for a restless night with your demon."

Sebastian takes my lips again and starts to massage my inner thigh to make my body heated by his touches. When he hears my breath picking up it only makes him happier. Sebastian moved his hand to the destination that he and I both wanted. He began rubbing in circles, making me grip his shoulders tightly and nuzzle myself against his chest.

"Sebastian- I- It's- ngh"

He inserts two fingers, thrusting them slowly, "My dear, you seem to be turned on already, am I right?"

He gives a smug smirk, "Sh-Shut up, it's your fault, t-tale responsibility."

"Oh I intent to do just that [F/N]."

He thrusts in a third digit and hits that spot that he knows I was craving.

"Ngh...Sebast...mm! I want you...Please."

He pulls out his fingers and aligns himself and I look and see that he is ready as well.

"As you wish my dove."

Both of us let out low grunts and moans as he inserts himself, waiting for both of us to get comfortable. After what felt like forever he started to roll and snap his hips forward with both of us moaning in unison. He picks me up, holding me closely to thrust deeper. I wrap my legs around his hips with my voice ragged, proving to him that he was doing a good job. My nails were digging into his back and leaving light trails of blood. I felt him twitch and suddenly get bigger making me gasp.

"D-Don't get bigger all of a sudden, it ngh."

When you make such cute expressions, it only excites me more."

He picks up the pace, laying me back down, and lifting my leg up above his shoulder. Hitting deeper and he was hitting what I wanted again.

"Ngh [F-F/N], that's not fair. I can't get bigger but you can tighten up on me, you are so cruel to me my dove."

His breath was ragged and we were both near our end. He kisses me and I gladly but sloppily kiss back with our tongue's sync'ed with each other and our moans filling the room. Then only the sounds of our bed rocking and skin against skin, and our breath. His thrusts picked up once again but more desperate, for the both of us.

"Sebastian.. I-I'm."

"M-Me too [F/N].. It's okay, cum for me."

His eyes were glued to mine as they began to glow red/pink, they were cloudy and filled with love and lust.

"[F/N] I love you, shit. You- feel too good, I'm going crazy."

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things ngh!"

"It's, me too."

With a few more thrusts I arched into him as I came. Sebastian threw his head back in pleasure, cumming as well. He fell on me and wrapped his arms around me from under my arms to hold me close and kisses my neck.

"[F/N], you alright?"

"I was going to ask the same thing, I mean I got you back scratched and-"

He chuckles, "It's nothing to worry yourself over."

"Sebastian, I am actually really tired now, can we save round two for another night?"

His eyes soften, "Of course."

He kisses my forehead and we get comfy for bed as he intertwines his fingers with mine and tangles our legs together.

I chuckle, "You are such a cuddler, and I love that about you."

"Well you see, I am simply one hell of a partner."

I chuckle again before we fall asleep together.

NEXT MORNING

I wake up to jumping children, so I get up only to see Sebastian already made breakfast and everyone was at the table eating, even the servants. Agni greets me, asking about my health and if I was well. I told him that I was fine and the meal was so good but things were awkward... Things were quiet, then Ciel speaks up.

"Well? Sebastian, How long do you plan to just stand there? Get this over with, that's an order."

"Yes indeed my young master. Wish me luck as I'll try my best."

He turns to look at me smiling but it seemed different. The children were giggling, Sebastian seemed nervous.

"Sebastian, are you okay?"

"It's alright, I just need to ask you a quick question that I need you to answer honestly."

"Um... Okay, what is it?"

He walks closer and gets down on one knee. My mind starts to feel fuzzy as my face turns red.

"Sebastian, what are you-"

"[F/N], I love you with all my being, you gave me children and joy that I never thought possible. [F/N], what I'm trying to ask is... would you like to be my life partner, stay by my side until the end of time?"

A few tears fell down my cheeks as I jump into his arms, making him fall backwards and hitting his butt on the floor.

"Yes...Sebastian, I would love to."

I kiss him earning 'eww's', 'aww's', and 'love is such a beautiful thing, the gods' have truly blessed us.'

Sebastian helped me up and said, "Thank you [F/N]... For staying by my side... For loving me."

I smile pecking his lips again, "Well, you are Simply...One Hell Of A Butler."

END


End file.
